


Miraculous Marauders

by IzarVesperes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marauders' Era, Miraculous Ladybug!AU, Miraculous: The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir!AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/IzarVesperes
Summary: Una amenaza acecha las calles de Londres, dos héroes surgen para hacerle frente.¿Podrán superar sus diferencias? ¿compaginarlo con su vida diaria? ¿Salvar a sus propios amigos y familiares de un terrible destino? [Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir!AU]





	1. Orígenes

Fue un cambio tan imperceptible que si respiraba, se lo hubiese perdido.

—Plagg—llamó con su tono solemne de voz.

El kwami se desperezó como si acababa de despertarse del sueño más largo y más placentero de su vida

—¿Sientes eso?

Plagg masticó su propia saliva y asintió lentamente.

—Alguien acaba de despertar al Miraculous de la mariposa—expresó olisqueando el aire—. Y parece que no será con buenas intenciones,  _Minny_.

Silencio y el llamador de angeles sonó con delicadeza.

—Es hora de pasar la antorcha a la nueva generación.

Plagg inspiró profundo y no dijo nada. Estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero no le gustaba nada.

—¿Ya tienes pensado quienes?

—Por supuesto que sí.

 _Minny_  dejó la taza de té de porcelana fina en su taza y se levantó a buscar la gran caja que, de buenas a primeras, parecía un costoso neceser para guardar maquillaje. Nadie le preguntaba qué había ahí y nadie nunca se atrevió a meter una mano, pero eso era por el respeto que imponía. De los costados, sacó dos cajas mucho más pequeñas, de esas en donde se guardaban las piezas individuales de las joyas que uno se compraba. De la tapa una vez abierta, tomó con cuidado unos pendientes negros que se encontraban en el centro.

Eran pequeños, discretos para que sea indistinto el género de su usuario; aunque sabía de buen recaudo que las mujeres tendían a ser mejores poseedoras de ése Miraculous. Ignoraba por qué y muy a menudo lo adjudicaba al "mambo" asiático del cual parecían provenir los objetos. Subtexto y metáfora. Fue los primeros que guardó y se quedó mirando a su compañero de vida, quien aguardaba en silencio.

—Lleva a mí sucesor por el buen camino, Plagg—habló  _Minny_ —. Merlín sabrá que es muy descarriado ese chico.

Plagg rompió su postura en una sonrisa sobrada.

—Por favor  _Minny_ , después de ti; cualquier que venga es un pichón—aseguró.

—¿Tengo que tomarme eso como un halago?—preguntó.

Era el tono serio y carente de emoción que tan clásico de ella, ese con el que solía asustar a sus estudiantes. Plagg, ni se inmutó. Una sonrisa cómplice emergió de los labios de ambos.

—También te extrañaré.

—Fue todo un honor servirte,  _Minny_.

Extrajo con delicadeza el anillo fino, de un blanco impoluto y lo guardó en su correspondiente caja. Antes de cerrarla, no obstante,  _Minny_  le sonrió con nostalgia mientras veía como tomaba la forma original, un poco más grande y más ancho.

Ella también lo extrañaría.

 

* * *

 

El timbre de inicio de clases sonaba horas después. Los estudiantes corrían a sus aulas como hormigas a las que se les incendia su hormiguero.

—¡Black! ¡Quita tu puto chicle de mí asiento!—el grito autoritario de una adolescente de diecisiete se escuchó a veinte cuadras a la redonda.

—Es solo un chicle, despegado tú, Evans—despatarrado en su propio asiento, Sirius se negaba.

Los "ohhhh" de sus compañeros de clase no tardaron en seguirle. Era uno de los pocos que sacaba el lado rabioso de Lily Evans. Era el único que buscaba hacerlo, a decir verdad.

Pasos de elefante y un manozato de gorila fueron los que Lily dio para acercarse y tomar a Sirius Black, capitán estrella del equipo de esgrima, del cuello de la camisa. Las chispas saltaron solas.

—Escuchame bien Black, o limpias ese puto chicle o te arrepentirás de haber nacido.

Los golpes de una varilla al marco de la puerta de entrada alertaron a todos que no era momento de ver su telenovela favorita. La mayoría de sus compañeros corrió a sus asientos de la manera más ordenada y prolija que ningún otro profesor veía.

—Señor Black, le recomiendo encarecidamente que limpie esa goma de mascar y su saliva del asiento de la Señorita Evans—La profesora McGonagall hablaba con ese tono carente de emociones—. No te imaginas la cantidad de papeleo que hay que llenar cuando un alumno es hospitalizado.

—Si, si, lo explicó varias veces ya—Lily soltó a Sirius y éste con pereza hizo lo pedido.

—Le recomendaría que deje de meterse entre problemas si no quiere escucharlo por vigésima vez de lo que va del año. Y recién estamos en octubre.

 

* * *

 

Los vio salir al recreo, dejando descuidadamente sus cosas al servicio de cualquier truhán que quisiera cometer una maldad. Lástima que  _Minny_  pasaba sus recreos dentro de las aulas. Nadie nunca se cuestionaba que hacía o no. La mayoría de las veces, adelantaba correcciones o hacia cambios en el material que les iba a dar de tarea.

Esa vez, no.

Camino sin hacer ruido con sus zapatos de tacón bajo hacia asientos que bien conocía. De los bolsillos de su saco, extrajo la primera caja y la guardó en el interior de la primera mochila, envuelta en papel de pergamino, atada con hilo de madera y acompañado de una pluma de lechuza blanca.

Hizo lo mismo con la segunda caja, que tenía una pluma negra, solo que antes de dejarla en el fondo de esa mochila, abrazo la caja contra su pecho con el cariño que pocas veces demostró.

— Fue todo un honor, sin duda.

 

* * *

 

Era la segunda mitad de su clase, cuando el director se asomó y pidió hablar con McGonagall. Susurraron varias cosas y ninguno cambió su expresión de piedra. Se marchó al poco tiempo y ella volvió a su escritorio. La vieron suspirar muy hondo antes de hablar y, como si fuesen a evitar el impacto, varios estudiantes se agarraron al borde de sus asientos.

—El departamento de Policía acaba de comunicarse con el colegio, en consideración al caso Potter—comenzó ella. El silencio fue absoluto—. Las autoridades nos informaron que el caso dejó de ser prioridad por falta de pruebas.

Así, sin vaselina porque no creía que había otra forma de informarlo. Las exclamaciones colectivas se escucharon una sola vez en su salón. Ella hizo una pausa prolongada para dejarlos procesar la información.

Y lo hizo, a sabiendas de que Sirius se levantaría y saldría como petardo del aula. Tomó aire, no obstante y continuó de transmitir toda la información recién pasada, antes de salir a buscarlo.

Ella no era ninguna ignorante en el tema; la familia Potter desapareció dos años atrás sin dejar ninguna huella concreta. La policía tuvo que interrogar demasiadas veces a los alumnos de aquella clase por ser compañeros o amigos del hijo único de la familia, James Potter. Tuvieron que hacer un acompañamiento psicopedagógico a toda la clase por precaución y compartir con ellos aquella información era lo menos que podían hacer por ellos.

James y Sirius hicieron  _click_  en cuanto se miraron por primera vez en jardín de infantes y fueron mugre y uña desde entonces. Sirius incluso, vivió todo el verano previo con los Potter por los viajes de sus propios padres y las pocas ganas de aburrirse como ostra. Sabía muy bien, incluso, que la fascinación de Sirius por el esgrima era por su amigo y no por él mismo.

Por eso, supo bien donde encontrarlo: en una esquina de los vestuarios de hombres, escondido entre el espacio de los bancos y la pared. Lo miró. La miró. Se acercó. La ignoró.

McGonagall dejó su mochila cerca de él y se sentó en los bancos, la espalda no le daba para acompañarlo en el piso. Tenía los ojos hinchados de un llanto que reprimía.

—El colegio hará esta noche una vigilia, y la semana que viene colocará una placa conmemorativa en el gimnasio de esgrima—informó lo mismo que le dijo al resto de la clase momentos antes—. Los detectives que llevaban el caso estarán ahí, así como varios oficiales que participaron en el caso.

Sirius la miró. Ella no dijo nada.

—Quédate el tiempo que necesites. Quedas exento de las clases del dia—tomaba la decisión que después se la comunicaría a Dumbledore—. Pero ni se te ocurra poner un pie fuera de la institución porque le cortaré las piernas, Señor Black.

 

* * *

 

Mientras volvía a clase, tuvo el placer de chocarse con Lily, quien abrazaba su mochila y tenía los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas como Sirius. Ella la miró con miedo a una reprimenda.

—Escuché que el invernadero es un lugar tranquilo a esta hora—manifestó antes de seguir camino al aula.

Ignoraba la naturaleza de su relación con Potter, pero el simple hecho de que fuesen compañeros de clase o de institución, le era suficiente. De cualquier forma, serìa interesante ver cómo se desarrollarían las cosas.

 

* * *

 

La situación fue muy parecida para ambos, pese a la distancia. Fue llorar y querer buscar un pañuelo para limpiarse el caudal de mocos que venía después. Fue meter la mano y que la pluma les hiciera cosquillas. Sorpresa, duda y echar un vistazo para encontrar el paquete. Fue tomarlo entre sus manos y examinarlo. Desatar el nudo y abrir el papel tipo pergamino. Descubrir una letra fina, alta y apretada con las redondez de la be, de, ge, o, pe y cu muy redonda.

Los mensajes eran parecidos, pero distintos. El de Lily decía:

> _"Aquí yace el poder de la Creación, otorgado para quien tenga un corazón puro, determinado y ardiente con el fuego de la justicia._   
>  _Úsalo bajo tu propio riesgo, para los problemas que se avecinan._   
>  _Buena suerte."_

Y ella pensó que era una broma, aunque una parte de ella lo sintió como una advertencia. Le dio más curiosidad por saber y abrió la caja negra con detalles chinos.

El de Sirius, en tanto:

 

> _"¡Observa!_   
>  _En este anillo yace el poder de la Destrucción. Su poder es tan infinito como tu creatividad._   
>  _Úsalo bien, y serás recompensado._   
>  _Úsalo mal, y desde el infierno vendré a buscarte"_

 

Ok. Un loco a la vista o una mujer con un extraño sentido del humor. Le latía que era una mujer por el regalo escondido; no era la primera vez que le pasaba, por eso sabia. Los hombres eran más directos. Un regalo era un regalo y no lo iba a despreciar.

Fue, entonces, probarse los aretes y ponerse el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. Fue ver color y una extraña criatura aparecer. Fue gritar y desmayarse.


	2. Loup-garouker

Cuando ellos salieron, él se quedó en su lugar y su mano viajó directamente a la chaqueta de cuero que estaba sobre el respaldo. La llevó hasta su regazo y la estrujó entre sus manos. Solo podía recordar el dolor de la pérdida, el llanto de todas las noches.

Recordaba el único rostro amigable aún después de que varios profesores explicaran cuál era su situación frente a varios de sus compañeros preguntando una y otra vez por el chico nuevo que se enfermaba constantemente y tenía privilegios sobre los demás. No había privilegios, sino consideraciones porque tenía un sistema inmunológico endeble y las consultas al médico eran frecuentes y así como los cambios de medicación. No importó cuantas clases especiales hicieran, muchos de sus compañeros no entendían. Muchos, disfrutaban de burlarse de lo diferente y maltratarlo.

Pero no James Potter.

Siempre con una sonrisa, siempre sentándose codo a codo, siempre hablando y mediando entre él y Sirius, y Peter. Siempre siendo… amigable. Incluyendolo.

—No me tengas lastima-le pidió una vez, harto de verlo intentar.

—¿Y quién te dijo que es lástima?—le respondió el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes que él pudiese seguir, James continuó.

—Eventualmente van a entender y les va a importar poco ese detalle.

Y más o menos fue así. Una vuelta se sorprendió cuando Frank Longbottom comenzó a darle charla. O cuando Dorcas Meadowes se ofreció para ser su compañera de equipo para un trabajo de Quimica. Y no hablemos de esa vez que Marlene lo invitó a un baile de fin de año.

Antes de darse cuenta, Sirius estaba disculpándose con él por ser un idiota. Empezó a sentarse con Peter, detrás de James. Se quedó a dormir en su casa y salía con ellos casi todos los días. Eran cómplices de travesuras y compañeros de detención.

Estaba disfrutando ser él y tener amigos, una vida normal como los médicos decían que podía tener. Estaba disfrutando de formar recuerdos increíbles que le durarían toda su vida. Era feliz.

Y la familia de James Potter desapareció.

Dos semanas con James sin dar señales de vida en clases, sin importar cuanto Sirius fuese a tocar el timbre o a qué hora llamaba. Los profesores no tardaron en tomar cartas en el asunto, pero obtuvieron las mismas respuestas. Para cuando McGonagall hizo una visita, no solo encontró cartas viejas en el buzón; sino que compañeros del trabajo de Euphemia y Fleamont Potter, habían dejado notas escritas que nunca fueron recibidas. Hubo llamadas a los trabajo y largas conversaciones antes de que la policía entrará en acción a pedido de una vecina.

Hubo una casi infinidad de veces en la que el curso fue interrogado por los detectives del caso: sobre James en sus distintos ámbitos de vida, sobre los padres de él, sobre la casa, sobre cualquier cosa que llamara su atención. Hubo casi la misma cantidad de veces o más en la que se vio la cara con la psicóloga del instituto, trabajando codo a codo con la personal.

Fue llorar a toda hora. Fue caer en el silencio y pasar de largo de la medicación. Fue internarse. Fue no hablar. Fue aislarse. Fue volver a clase y ver a un Sirius en su mundo de chico rebelde y suspendido. A Peter que no iba ni para un lado ni para otro. A cada uno metido en su mundo, intentando entender qué pasaba. Fue Lily intentando hablarle sin que él le respondiera. Fue Sirius intercediendo por él y comenzando su larga discusión de telenovela.

Fue, encontrar una normalidad extraña en ese pseudo limbo donde solo hacia lo mínimo y necesario.

Pero cuando McGonagall emitió esa noticia, fue su colmo. Su odio.

¿Cómo podían dejar de lado ese caso?

¿No tardaban más tiempo?

¿Qué clase de personas eran?

¿Qué tan comprometidos están con su trabajo?

Vio una mariposa negra y violeta posarse sobre su chaqueta y una voz no tardó en sonar en su mente. Hablaba de sensaciones y verdades.

 

* * *

 

—¡Oh! Ya despertaste, ¡qué bien!—festejó la extraña criatura.

Sirius parpadeó para enfocar la vista en esa horrible mota negra con ojos verdes. Se irguió como pudo e intentó avanzar de espaldas, hacia atrás, cayéndose de nuevo.

—Ah, dale. Ponte a la altura de las circunstancias o deshonrarás la memoria de Minny —bufó

—¿Qué sos?¿Quién es Minny?—logró articular tras muchos intentos.

—Soy un kwami. Otorgo poderes—respondió flotando cerca del rostro del joven.

Sirius podía ver los pequeños colmillos blancos cuando sonreía y parecía que tenía un pelaje suave.

—¿Un qu-qué?—en respuesta , la criatura se acercó más a él.

—Kwami. KWAMI. Ka, doble ve, a, eme, i latina. Kwami—reiteró deletreando la palabra con lentitud—. Criatura milenaria. Inmemorial, soy la condensación de la idea de la destrucción, la idea abstracta de la destrucción. Elige la que te guste más y quedate con ella. A mi me da igual.

Sirius lo miró como si fuese un lunático. Plagg puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Eso iba a ser largo.

—Eres demasiado pequeño y suavecito como para ser la representación de la destrucción—acotó.

—Ugh, sí. Es lo que dicen muchos. Pero ¿qué esperas? ¿Ir con un perro negro grande y rabioso a todas partes? Mira que no te dejarían entrar a muchos lados, eh.

—¿Entonces sos la versión de bolsillo?—inquirió.

El kwami lo miró como sobrándolo.

—Cariño, todo bien, pero no tienes ni la más puta idea de lo que preguntas.

—Si explicaras un poco más…

—Si interrumpieras mucho menos…

Sirius gruñó, pero guardó silencio. Plagg sonrió.

Iba a ser mucho más divertido que con Minny, eso seguro. ¿Pero mejor que ella? lo dudaba.

Aún así, se las pudo arreglar para iluminarlo con un par de conceptos. La explicación fue muy básica, pero útil. Cada kwami tenía un poder del que podían hacer uso una vez por transformación, que a los cinco minutos después de invocarlo, se drstransformarian; que durante la transformación, tendrían sus sentidos y habilidades aumentadas.

Podían ser dioses.

—O superhéroes—Sirius sonrió con la idea mientras Plagg ponía cara de que estaba diciendo una idiotez tamaño vaca.

—Si, como sea. Lo que le digan ahora—quitó importancia—. El punto aquí es que hay uno como yo que está siendo usado con malas intenciones.

Sirius lanzó una risotada.

—¿Un gran poder viene con una gran responsabilidad? ¿Vas de joda? ¿En serio?

—No, esto es un sueño y te golpeaste la cabeza cuando entraste al vestuario. Te estás muriendo de hecho.

—…

—…

—¿Es…?

—Una broma, si, me alegro que la puedas identificar como tal—suspiro Plagg—. Cómo te decía, él o ella o lo que sea que sea, va a querer sacarte tu Miraculous.

—¿Mí qué?—Plagg se masajeó la sien.

—El anillo. Y no puedes dejar que lo haga—continuó—. No estás solo en esto, chico. Seguramente va a aparecer el Miraculous de la Creación también. Y quien sea que lo lleve, puedes confiar que no te abandonará a tu suerte.

Sirius miró a Plagg y al anillo recién puesto. ¿Alguien que no lo abandonará? Ahogó una risa y se incorporó en el lugar, poniéndose de pie. Plagg lo siguió, mirándolo con curiosidad y cansancio en partes iguales.

Él ya había tenido a alguien así en su vida, y lo perdió. ¿Ahora le estaban diciendo que le darían otra persona? Él no pidió a nadie. No quería a nadie más. ¿Para qué? ¿Para tener que perderlo de nuevo? ¿Para reemplazar ese vacío que se negaba a curar? No, gracias.

—No quiero entonces esto—se negó. Plagg suspiró.

—No es cuestión de querer o no. Los Guardianes nunca se equivocaron —expresó—. Tu y yo estamos hecho para ser compañeros. Así, cómo estás hecho para ser compañero con quién posea el Miraculous de la Creación. Así que llora y reniega todo lo que quieras, pero ni aún así cambiarás la verdad.

Sirius bufó en respuesta y Plagg entrecerró los ojos.

—No dejes que nadie se quede con ninguno de los dos Miraculous.

Un temblor que hizo que los casilleros se sacudieran con violencia interrumpió el inicio de una discusión caldeada y el kwami con apariencia de felino se acercó a la puerta. Sirius lo siguió, porque nadie se queda con la última palabra en una discusión, a menos que sea él. Vio como Plagg traspasaba la puerta que él no tardó en abrir.

Y lo que vio, lo dejó sin palabras.

En el patio, estaba una criatura de, fácil, dos metros y medio de altura, similar a un lobo, pero que se paraba en ¿Dos patas? ¿Dos piernas?, con una chaqueta de cuero y una ¿Boina? A juego. Con tachas. Muy punk. Y retro.

Un hombre lobo bastante under. Sirius palideció y tuvo la intención de esconderse ¿Que pasaría si esa criatura lo veía?

—Eso debe ser obra del Miraculous de la Mariposa—observó Plagg. Sirius lo miro como si estuviese loco.

—¿ **ESO**?—ese gato raro quería que pelease contra esa cosa. ¿Acaso estaba loco?—. ¿Eso es el Miraculous…?

—No, es obra de eso. Su poder es transformar a otros, en base a los sentimientos que tengan— respondió el otro con brevedad—. Por como veo la cosa, diría que son sentimientos negativos.

Sirius volvió a ver a la cosa esa con cierto temor. Entrecerró la puerta y se quedó observando con cautela. Se suponía que él tenía que enfrentarse a eso. No estaba listo para eso, al menos al momento. Todavía tenía la angustia patente por la noticia sobre el caso de James. Plagg guardaba silencio y lo miraba con interés, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera predecir lo que estaba por hacer. Un grito los distrajo. Miraron por el espacio abierto y pudieron ver, entre los restos del invernadero, una figura sentada en el piso sin poder moverse. Y esa criatura estaba inclinada sobre ella.

Ninguno de los dos se movían. Una por miedo a lo que la criatura podía llegar a hacerle y, el otro, esperando a que lo hiciera. Había un aura de lentitud, del tiempo deteniéndose. En ella, Sirius encontró la determinación que sellaría su destino.

—Evans...—murmuró Sirius, sabiendo cuál era la sensación que se apropió de él en ese momento.

Plagg hubiese jurado que el chico se rompió el cuello con ese movimiento brusco que dio para mirarlo.

—¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo me… convierto en lo que tengo que convertirme?

 

* * *

 

 

—… _Claws Out_!—escuchó una exclamación cuyo dueño no reconoció y a su derecha, vio un destello verde.

La puerta del vestuario masculino, salió volando y cayó a pies del hombre lobo. Lily la miró, aterrorizada. Lo único que estaba haciendo, era intentar hablar con Tikki. Más bien Tikki estaba intentando hablar con ella,y apenas estaba empezando a llegar a un punto medio sobre la información que Tikki podía darle y ella quería cuando escuchó los primeros rugidos. Las dos se miraron y Lily de pura curiosidad, abrió apenas la puerta esmerilada de vidrio, para ver.

El grito le salió solo cuando vio aterrizar a esa criatura de semejante tamaño. Y el hombre-lobo le dirigió una mirada antes de ¿Aullar? Hubo hasta cierto ritmo rockandolesco y eso la dejó sin saber cómo reaccionar. Primero Tikki, ahora eso ¿Después qué?

Una esbelta figura negra con el cabello negro largo por los hombros y alborotado se interpuso entre ella y el hombre lobo. Automáticamente, calló sus pensamientos para que deje de superar sus expectativas. Era una figura masculina si prestaba atención en su embobamiento, con piernas delgadas y no demasiado tonificada. Una cintura angosta que daba envidia, y una espalda ancha y mucho más marcada que sus piernas. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto en un traje… Espera, eso era ¿Látex? ¿Neopreno? ¿Cuero? Sus ojos no podían terminar de definirlo. Había un cinturón largo que colgaba de la mitad trasera de su cintura. Y era largo. MUY largo.

¿Por qué se ataria alguien un cinturón a la espalda?

—Escucha… ¿Hombre?¿Macho?—la voz sonó algo vacilante a cómo llamarlo, pero era muy segura—. No sé quién o qué eres, pero no te atreves a to-

El hombre lobo le dio un manotazo y el sujeto se estampó contra una pared. Y dejó grietas.

Eso costaría un dineral al colegio, pensó Lily.

Un rugido gutural surgió de la boca del hombre lobo con chaqueta de cuero y tachas. Pareció querer repetir la misma acción con ella, pero…

Esta vez sintió el choque con un cuerpo y una corriente de aire, producto del envión. Cuando cobró dimensión de que pasó, sintió esa extraña tela en sus manos y, pronto, vio un par de ojos amarillos, sin la esclerótica, con un iris ambarino que ocupaba todo el globo ocular y una pupila a penas dilatada. Eso llamaba la atención, más el antifaz negro que rodeaba ambos ojos y tapaba parte del puente de la nariz… bueno, ni te cuento.

Lily se sentía abrumada. No terminaba de procesar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como que su cabeza no terminaba de despertarse o todo iba más rápido que ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el extraño.

Ella apenas asintió. El lobo volvió a aullar y, como olvidándose de ellos, saltó en la dirección opuesta. Al tejado y a la calles. Gritos de fondo, bocinas y hasta lo que pareció un choque, llegaron desde lejos. El extraño la ayudó a incorporarse con gentileza que a ella se le escapaba del entendimiento.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó ella.

Y ahí Sirius entendió que Evans no lo reconocía. Tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa de la cantidad de ideas que se le ocurrieron. Un rugido en el fondo, lo hizo recapacitar. Aparentemente, tenía otras prioridades antes de mofarse de una nueva forma de ella. La volvió a mirar y esbozó una sonrisa corta.

—Soy…

Repaso rápido mental: la obviedad era decir Black Cat. El traje era negro y tenía orejas, así como su guante tenía garras y cola. Pero su apellido era Black y temia que alguien lo descubriese por eso.

"Es muy obvio que alguien que se apellide Black use la misma palabra para un seudónimo." Pensó Sirius.

¿Una alternativa?

Bueno, su familia tenía raíces francesas y las clases de francés le enseñaron…

Sonrió más confiado y se puso en pose estereotípica de héroe.

— _Je suis Chat Noir_ , ¿ _mademoiselle_ …?

—Eh, Lily Evans.

— _Enchanté, mademoiselle_  Lily Evans— hizo una reverencia moviendo su brazo, tal como las clases de modales (privadas, pagadas por sus padres para que se comporte como un hombre "decente" frente a la sociedad), y que nunca ponía en práctica, le enseñaron

Oh. Por. Dios. ¿Eso era un sonrojo? Sirius estaba que no lo podía creer. Evans nunca haría eso con él. Le divertía saber aquello.

Esa dulce revelación fue interrumpida por la misma Evans, que se inclinó hacia un costado para ver mejor como la profesora McGonagall se asomaba al patio para revisar el invernadero. Chat Noir volteó a ver.

—Ella sabía que iba a estar...—musitó sin terminar la frase por completo.

Chat Noir se llevó los dedos a la boca y chifló de manera estruendosa. Lily vio como McGonagall levantó la cabeza (así como el resto de los estudiantes y profesores que estaban cerca) y se llevaba una mano al pecho en gesto de alivio.

—Baje inmediatamente a la señorita Evans de ahí—ah, divino. Ni siquiera parecía sorprendida de verlo allí o de ver a un "extraño" con ese traje y ya le daba órdenes.

—Ni siquiera un gracias ¿eh?—bufó y Lily a su lado, rió.

—La profesora McGonagall es así—le dijo, con cierto tono de disculpas—-. Te recomiendo que no la hagas esperar.

Sí, él ya sabía cómo era. Volvió a bufar y tomó nuevamente a Lily para bajar con algunos saltos de por medio. Era increíble la agilidad, flexibilidad, la resistencia (no podía dejar de pensar en que ese golpe que lo dejó estampado contra la pared en una situación normal, lo habría dejado inconsciente… o peor). Le gustaba el aumento de sus habilidades. Le gustaba todo lo que el traje y la transformación le daba…

Bueno, no todo.

Las orejas y la cola.

Él no era un puto gato. No lo era. Era el peor animal ever con el que podían asociar, que clase de…. ¿De chiste retorcido era ese?

—Le devuelvo su estudiante… er, profesora—dijo.

McGonagall lo miró sin sorprenderse y asintió, posando sus manos finas sobre los hombros de Lily.

—Se lo agradezco...—comenzó.

—Chat Noir.

—¿Chat… Noir? —la profesora levantó una ceja, incrédula.

¿De todos los nombres que podía elegir…? Ugh, bien, tenía que considerar que era un adolescente, después de todo. Hizo una inclinación leve con la cabeza.

—Se lo agradezco, Chat Noir, por haber salvado a una de mis estudiantes—retomó sus palabras—. No obstante, creo que debe enfrentarse a… sea lo sea que el señor Lupin se convirtió.

—¿Lupin?—Lily y Chat Noir repitieron, McGonagall asintió, inmuntable.

—Sí, lo vi convertirse en… lo que sea que se convirtió— informó —. Fue una suerte que no hiciera nada al resto de mis alumnos, pero…

Suspiró. Chat Noir asintió, por hacer algo.

—Uhm… ok. Veré que puedo hacer para traerlo de regreso. Sano y salvo.

Mcgonagall miró a Sirius y contuvo su suspiro: O Plagg se había olvidado, o Sirius no escuchó. O no hubo tiempo de esas explicaciones.

—Se lo agradeceré —pronunció con cuidado. Volvió su vista a Lily—. Señorita Evans, le recomiendo que se cambie de ropa; no vamos a querer que sus padres se lleven un susto de muerte cuando la vengan a retirar.

Lily miró sus ropas y sí, estaban cubiertas de tierra y la suciedad propia del invernadero. Suspiró, asintió y enfiló directo para los vestuarios de mujeres. Dejándolos atrás y ya segura de que estaba a solas, dejó a Tikki salir del bolsillo de su jumper. Todavía le daba cosa esa cosa, pero tenía que admitir que era tierna. Tikki, sin embargo, tenía el rostro serio.

—Tienes que transformarte ya y ayudar a Chat Noir—le pidió, aunque había un tono imperativo para que lo hiciera.

La criatura volaba muy cerca de su rostro por lo que tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás para verla con claridad.

—B-bueno¿Cómo lo hago?

—Para transformarte:  _Spots on_ — le explicó—. Para destransformarse; _Spots Off. Lucky Charm_  es la habilidad principal, te dará lo que necesites para salir del aprieto; pero después solo te queda cinco minutos de transformación.

— _Spots on, off; Lucky Charm_ , cinco minutos…

—Y si es obra del Miraculous de la Mariposa, usa el yoyo para purificar al Akuma.

—¿Akuma?—repitió.

—Es lo que hace que la persona se convierta en lo que se convierte. Suele estar en un objeto que signifique mucho para esa persona o sea el objeto de su emoción negativa. Es muy largo de explicar. Prometo hablarte de ello después, cuando no haya peligro.

 

* * *

 

 

McGonagall vio como una figura de traje rojo salía a toda velocidad por la ventana del vestuario de mujeres y cerró la puerta que recién abrió con cuidado. Se paró de espaldas a la puerta y pudo ver como la figura del Director Dumbledore se acercaba a un paso calmado hacia ella.

—Todos los estudiantes se encuentran en receso sin actividad por el momento y sus padres han sido notificados—le informó Dumbledore al detenerse frente a ella, su larga barba blanca caía con una pulcritud que parecía de otro universo—. Lamentablemente, como estamos cerca de la zona de conflicto, es más seguro para las familias que ellos se queden aquí por el momento.

—Bien, eso les dará un margen tiempo a los nuevos poseedores de los Miraculous—asintió ella.

Dumbledore curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

—¿Aún no piensas decirme quiénes son?

—Es peligroso para cualquiera saberlo, Albus —le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

* * *

 

 

Chat Noir lo venía siguiendo y por lo que podía ver: no había lastimado a nadie, les gruñía y como mucho destruía lo que hacía mucho ruido si es que le molestaba, parecía tener cierta predilección por destruir cosas que tuviesen que ver con la policía: carteles, patrulleros, perseguir a los mismos oficiales. No tenía muy claro hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo, pero el camino se le hacía familiar. Tampoco tuvo oportunidad para efectuar un plan de ataque, debido a que se la pasaba evitando que el paso del hombre lobo no lastimara a nadie.

En una de esas, se acercó demasiado y recibió otro manotazo que lo lanzó hacia atrás. Pero en ningún momento llegó a sentir el impacto. Eso sí, sintió un tirón y que sus brazos estaban repentinamente inmovilizados.

Y nunca supo cómo hizo exactamente para haber aterrizado de pie.

—¡Ah! ¡Te tengo!—una voz femenina, cuasi familiar, llegó a sus oídos.

Movió su cabeza hacia todos los ángulos humanamente posibles. No, aún no era un búho y no podía girar la cabeza trescientos sesenta grados.

—Aquí— volvió la vista hacia el frente para verla aterrizar.

Era un traje parecido al de él, ajustado al cuerpo de un rojo navidad con motas negras, excepto por el cuello tipo tortuga, que solo era negro. Tenía el cabello tan rojo como su traje, atado en cola alta y tensada, con dos únicos mechones negros que caían a los costados de su rostro, dando la sensación de ser antenas. El antifaz también estaba ahí, rodeando unos ojos que eran negros desde la pupila hasta la esclerótica.

—Woah —emitió delatando su asombro—. Creo que tu apariencia es mejor que la mía.

Ella quebró sus finos labios en una sonrisa y con un movimiento, retrotrajo el cordel infinito de su yoyo de gran tamaño.

Chat Noir se incorporó y volvió a hacer una reverencia y presentándose. Ella solo le extendió la mano, sin mucha emoción.

—Ladybug—emitió con lo que parecía seriedad.

Chat Noir se aclaró la garganta y se irguió cuan alto era; tenía que estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Era un héroe ahora y estaba frente a otra, tenía que ser la mejor versión de él, la que no era nunca.

Lo que no supo en ese momento era que ella se estaba mordiendo la lengua para mantenerse seria y firme.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tenemos?—preguntó ella mientras volvía su vista al hombre lobo que se alejaba.

—Por lo que mí Kwami dijo… diría que es obra del Miraculous de la Mariposa, usaron sus emociones negativas para convertirlo en lo que ves—fue un poco difícil armar de forma coherente el rompecabezas de lo que Plagg le dijo, así como fingir que sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Si… eso lo sé— asintió, queriendo mostrarse tan culta como él—, a lo que voy es que… ¿Cuál fue la causa? ¿Lo sabes?

Chat Noir y ella se miraron, e hicieron silencio.

—O qué supones que es. Tengo que saber dónde está el Akuma para poder… devolverlo a la normalidad—explicó ella.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto. ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?—sonrisa y risa acorde. Se miraron, sintiéndose igualmente de incomodos.

Por supuesto que no tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que estaba hablando. Es decir, creía haber escuchado a Plagg decirle algo pero…¿? Por lo que decía había un Akuma en algo y si ella sabía dónde estaba, podía devolver al hombre lobo a su estado original.

—Ehm… sí, bueno—ella suspiró—¿Alguna idea?

Chat Noir se cruzó de brazos y ladeó su cabeza, mirando al hombre lobo. Si tenía que asumir cosas en base a eso, podría decir que… viendo lo obvio, había dos opciones donde el tal Akuma podía estar.

—Si vamos a lo obvio, diría que está en la ropa— razonó —. No está usando mucho más que eso.

Se volvió a ella y la vio sonreír de nuevo.

—Entonces ¿Nos dividimos para desvestirlo?

—Me parece bien.

Ambos lo sintieron con anticipación y pudieron esquivar la patrulla de policía con el techo arrancado que cayó donde ellos habían estado. Fue cosa de levantar la mirada y ver al hombre lobo frente a ellos.

Parecía que hubo un cambio de actitud bastante… curioso.

—Viene hacia acá—anticipó Ladybug.

—Eso es… distinto—observó Chat Noir.

En efecto, desandó el camino para arremeter contra ellos. Los dos tuvieron que dirigirse a las alturas por miedo a que comprometiese la integridad física del resto de los transeúntes o ciudadanos que estaban escondiéndose en esas cercanías. Trepados a las paredes de los edificios más altos, o en las cornisas de los techos, se reagruparon.

Ambos se miraron, intentando sacar una alternativa de la manga.

 _"...Lucky Charm_  es la habilidad principal, te dará lo que necesites para salir del aprieto…"

Ladybug sonrió. No sabía muy bien como hacer, pero…su mano comenzó a jugar con su yoyo, como movida por la intuición. Teniendo en mente las palabras, ni se dio cuenta cuando estas salieron solas

— _Lucky Charm!_ —la exclamación vino sola y ambos vieron como, de la nada, aparecía lo que parecía ser una sirena de policía que caía del cielo a sus manos.

—¿Y eso?—Chat Noir se asomó a preguntar, con curiosidad.

—Es mi… "habilidad" me da algo que necesito.

—De acuerdo. Necesitas una sirena…¿para qué?—inquirió

La vio encogerse de hombros y mirar en varias direcciones antes de que adquiriese una expresión de haber descubierto alto.

—Hay que llevarlo a un lugar mucho más abier- ¿Estamos cerca del Parque St. James?—sugirió.

Chat Noir la miró como si no terminara de entenderle.

—¿Qué planeas?—preguntó.

—Hay que alejarlo de aquí. ¿Puedes llevarlo allá? —sin responderle, ella le pidió otra cosa.

Estaba por responderle cuando sus sentidos aumentados le indicaron que debía moverse ya para esquivar otro manotazo. Para cuando se incorporó en un terreno estable, ella ya estaba alejándose con un pálido " _Te lo dejo a ti ¡Gracias!"_

Bufó, genial. Su compañera era demasiado autosuficiente y confiada como para detenerse un momento a pensar.

Se llevó los dedos a la boca para chiflar y en cuanto tuvo la atención del hombre lobo, le hizo muecas para que lo siguiera.

Se le hacía extraño saber que eso era Lupin. No es que haya compartido grandes cosas con él en su vida y sí, era cierto que, en años anteriores a la desaparición de James, éste había intentado acercarlos. Por un tiempo funcionó, hasta James les regaló a ellos y a Peter…

…

¡!

Una chaqueta de cuero.

¿Por qué no lo asoció antes? Era demasiado obvio, pero no recordaba a Remus usandola desde que James desapareció. Ni siquiera cuando James se la regaló. Sólo la habrá usado… unas ¿dos veces? Ni siquiera sabía dónde la tenía o como… Bueno, ni siquiera sabía cuál era el proceso por el cual una persona común se transformaría en… eso. Lo que no era difícil para él, era entender por qué era esa chaqueta de todas las cosas.

Fue regalo de James a ellos, símbolo de su amistad, de su cariño y las ganas que tenía por formar una banda que solo quedó en el nombre porque desapareció. Le parecía bastante posible, puesto en perspectiva, que a Remus la noticia le cayó tan fatal como a él.

No se le hizo muy difícil pensar, entonces, que sus emociones negativas viniesen de ahí.

Un poco de angustia se hizo un lugarcito en su pecho. Él no había sido el mejor de los amigos en esos años. Lo dejó a su suerte porque él no podía lidiar con sus propias emociones y problemas familiares. Como consecuencia, Remus se aisló y él lo dejó ser.

Se volvió a mirar al hombre lobo con cierta pena; completamente ajeno a sus pensamientos éste lo seguía con saltos más pesados pero con una gran agilidad. Su apariencia distaba demasiado a la de Remus Lupin.

No iba a mentir, se sentía amenazado por esa presencia a sus espaldas; era muy posible que lo sintiese más y peor por tener el traje de un gato. Pero, ¿cuántas veces en su vida había sido perseguido por un hombre lobo con traje rockero de épocas pasadas? ¿eh? También saber que eso era Lupin… le parecía extraño, ajeno. Imposible.

El parque St. James no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban y cada vez menos por la velocidad a la que se movían. Solo esperaba a que su compañera estuviese allí y no lo haya abandonado.

Se sentía medio estupido, si se ponía a pensar con raciocinio, que pudiese acatar tan fácilmente lo que pedía cuando, en su lugar, podía estar intentando robarle el protagonismo venciendolo y recuperando al Remus que creía conocer.

Pero llegaba al parque y ella no aparecía.

Se adentraba en el mismo y ella no aparecía.

Podía ver a los soldados de la guardia real quedarse en el molde viendo la escena y como el hombre lobo no reparaba en ellos, como sí lo hacía en los patrulleros que estaban llegando a donde ellos estaban. Lo vio ponerse nervioso, lo vio mirar para todos lados sin saber por dónde empezar o si buscar a Chat Noir.

Vio la figura de Ladybug emerger entre los coches estacionados, como si ella fue la responsable de congregarlos en ese lugar en tan poco tiempo. Chat Noir sonrió, a gusto de saber que estaba ahí. Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa justo antes de dar la orden para que todos encendieran las sirenas, y encender la distintivamente propia.

La contaminación auditiva fue impresionante. El hombre lobo se llevó las manos a los oídos y terminó sucumbiendo frente al ruido. La sensibilidad era demasiada. Y hasta él mismo tambaleó porque sus sentidos aumentados se veían afectados. Y aún así, le costó lo suyo para estabilizarse y hace lo que mejor intuía.

—Cataclism!—vio su mano rodearse de un aura negra divisó la chaqueta como su principal objetivo.

Fue muy fácil, a decir verdad.

Al tocarla, fue suficiente para verla desintegrarse y ver una mariposa negra salir volando. El resto, fue el yo-yo de Ladybug atrapándola y soltandola para verla convertida en una mariposa blanca. El hombre lobo no tardó en achicarse hasta convertirse en un inconsciente Remus Lupin.

Ella les dio las gracias a los oficiales y saltó para alejarse de ellos con las preguntas indiscretas. Chat Noir la recibió esperando un choque de manos, que obtuvo antes de mirarse y entender que tenían que llevarse a Remus de las preguntas inoportunas que ninguno iba a poder responder.

—Ah, espera, tengo una idea más—mencionó, tomando la sirena roja con manchas negras que aún cargaba consigo.

Él la miró, sosteniendo a Remus por su propia cuenta. La vio tirar la sirena hacia el cielo y exclamar algo que sonaba muy parecido a "Miraculous Ladybug". El resultado fue sorprendente: la sirena se convirtió en un torrente de mariquitas que salieron en distintas direcciones: rodearon la chaqueta, y los alrededores mancillados por el paso bruto del hombre lobo.

Para cuando desaparecieron, no había rastro de aquellos tres.

 

* * *

 

Dejaron a Remus en el patio a mano de los profesores y se alejaron de allí, pero no demasiado. Ambos recordaban que debían de volver a su vida de civil.

Hmn. Vida de civil. Sonaba raro hasta en su cabeza. Pararon en un edificio aledaño más alto y se escondieron a la sombra de los generadores de energía.

Se miraron y se sonrieron, con cierta timidez.

—Entonces ¿equipo?—tanteó él.

—Supongo. Si estas aquí por las mismas razones que yo… no deciste nada de esto—ella se encogió de hombros.

Chat Noir rió.

—No se tu, pero mi kwami es completa y totalmente insufrible—declaró, causando risas en Ladybug—. También debo admitr que en un principio no me gustaba esto; pero cuando vi que Loup-garouker estaba…

—¿Quién?

—El hombre lobo rockero —se explicó y enseguida la vio reír—. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo ponerle nombre? Llamarlo hombre lobo es muy… no sé, aburrido.

La risa continuó, sin dejarlo terminar la idea y, para colmo, dos alarmas sonaron. Chat Noir pudo ver ambas. Los aretes de Ladybug tenían una sola mota de las cinco que solía tener. Su propio anillo tenía tres luces amarillas.

—Creo que es mejor ir yendo…

—Si, te veré…¿La próxima vez?

—Dalo por hecho, milady. Enchanté— hizo una reverencia, de nuevo, pronunciada y con una sonrisa.

La oyó reír de nuevo, pero no volvió la vista atrás para despedirse.

 

* * *

 

Las clases ese día terminaron abruptamente. Sus padres no tardaron en llegar y la noticia de Ladybug y Chat Noir estaba en boca de todos los noticieros y habitantes de Londres. Había un unánime reconocimiento del carácter de héroes, pero las voces críticas no tardaron en alzarse. La corona no emitió palabra alguna sobre los hechos y cuando Remus tuvo sus cinco minutos de fama, se reservó sus comentarios, alegando extrema fatiga.

McGonagall parecía satisfecha con el desempeño de ambos, no esperaba menos. Sabía que ambos podían con aquel peso: Lily era una buscadora nata de la justicia e igualdad, si bien podía tartamudear algunas veces y pensárselo más de una vez, siempre hacia lo correcto. Tenía una vocación nata para , en tanto, era rebelde como ella, estrafalario inclusive; pero su corazón estaba en el lugar que debía. Una lástima que no tuvo una mejor educación que le enseñaste a ser menos caprichoso y prejuicioso; pero James puso una marca en él que no lo haría desviarse del camino.

O eso esperaba.

Se reclinó contra el mullido sillón, mientras se lamentaba de no estar más con Plagg. Le dio una vista al tocador que escondía los Miraculous, sabiendo que debía escoger otro para mantener un vínculo con lo que concurría con aquel set y saber cómo actuar, cómo protegerlo.

Para ella también, empezaba un nuevo camino.

Se preguntó si su primera interacción entre ellos como héroes se limitó al trabajo en equipo o hubo alguna que otra charla más profunda. ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Se limitarían a defender Londres del Miraculous de la Mariposa o tomarían un rol más activo, buscandolo? ¿se involucrarían en el día a día de los problemas de Londres? ¿la policía sería amigables con ellos ? ¿no? ¿trabajarían desde las sombras? Había tantas posibilidades y con ellos dos juntos…

Bueno, solo podía decir que sería divertido.

 

* * *

 

Una buena cantidad de días transcurrió desde ese primer incidente. La vigilia se pospuso hasta que le diesen el alta a Remus, por un pedido en conjunto del curso de Potter. El pedido fue impulsado tanto por Lily como por Sirius, pero no hecho de manera conjunta. De hecho, los dos tuvieron un pequeño intercambio de palabras nada amable porque los detalles ambos pedidos diferían y ninguno de los dos iba a dar un brazo a torcer.

Era el día del alta de Remus y era la primera vez que Sirius ponía pie en esa habitación de hospital. Le tenía una aversión inhumana al lugar en general, como si su lista de complejos no fuese suficiente. Pero tenía que hacerlo, de alguna manera, se sentía culpable. Y si hubiese estado para él, si le hubiese dado pie y lugar para hablar de James, de lo que sentían, de la angustia y del enojo que significaba que dejaran de buscar… Quizás Remus no se hubiese convertido en Loup-garouker (no podía evitarlo, cada vez que lo llamaba así, el nombre le gustaba más y más)

Tenía que hacerlo por él, por James, porque no podía no hacer sabía que podía arreglarse muy fácil, que solo bastaba estar ahí para él.

Así que, ahí estaba. Ahí estaban.

Lo encontró sentado sobre la cama de hospital y vestido de pies a cabeza con ropa de calle, pero sin las medias y zapatillas. Sobre sus hombros, estaba la chaqueta que le regaló James y él estaba todo encorvado sobre un libro que leía.

—¿Qué lees?—preguntó desde el umbral de la habitación.

Vio el rostro pálido, marcado de pequeñas cicatrices que nunca les dijo ni a él ni a James de qué eran. Los ojos azules oscuros y pequeños parecieron sorprenderse por verlo allí, pero los labios de él no tardaron en sonreírle.

—El Ciclo del Hombre Lobo, de Stephen King—respondió.

La primera reacción de Sirius fue hacer una mueca de desaprobación, negar con la cabeza y levantar la mano. Remus rió.

—¿Por qué siempre con cosas raras? Con razón te volviste un hombre lobo—se quejó, dando un par de pasos dentro de la habitación.

Remus se irguió un poco y cerró el libro.

—Más bien lo estoy leyendo porque me convertí en uno—respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

Sirius asintió y los dos compartieron un momento incomodo donde se miraron sin saber qué decirse.

—¿Y ese cambio de estilo?—Remus apuntó al peinado y a la chaqueta que vestía—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te la veía puesta.

—Si… creo que quería cambiar un poco mi estilo y… dados los acontecimientos...—sus palabras murieron sin decir demasiado.

Se miró su propia chaqueta de cuero, era negra y tenía tachas en los hombros. Era algo parecida a la versión de Loup-garouker, si se lo ponía a pensar ¿había un mensaje escondido ahí? Él no era ningun psicologo como para saberlo, y ni muerto le decía a uno lo que pensaba.

—Pensé que te habías desecho de ella.

—Nah, imposible. Solo la dejé bien guardada en el armario —se encogió de hombros—. Es más un recuerdo de… bueno, tiempos mejores y como que no era… merecedor de tenerla puesta.

—Yo siempre la llevé a clases, pero… tampoco me la podía poner—admitió Remus con un tono de voz más bajo, algo avergonzado.

Silencio.

Sirius asintió.

—No es fácil para mi hablar de esto, Remus, pero… —suspiró—. Siento no haber estado para tí como lo merecías.

—¿Eh? ¿Te fumaste algo, Black?—preguntó, incredulo ¿era por eso que estaba ahí?—. Yo no dejé que nadie se me acercara. Es más, si lo hubieses hecho, te hubiese alejado.

—¿me hubieses alejado?—Sirius soltó una risa ahogada—. Nadie puede…

—El nombre de  _Evans_  resuena bastante en mi cabeza en este momento.

La boca abierta de Sirius se cerró. Los dos ex-amigos se miraron.

—Puede que tengas ahí un punto, pero de ninguna manera ella…

—¿En serio? ¿me tomas por idiota? ¿que no me di cuenta?

Sirius se tomó su momento para recalcular, abrió la boca, la cerró, la volvió a abrir

—¿Es una pregunta?

Remus fue el que soltó una risa en esa ocasión.

—En serio que te apagas con su nombre y la sugerencia de  _eso_ , ¿eh? Sos todo un caso

—Por favor, Moony, ponte los zapatos y vámonos de una puta vez a la vigilia—pidió, rezongando.


	3. Femme fantôme Parte 1

Amanecía en Londres y, con sus primeros rayos, iluminaba los tejados y las figuras de dos personas sentadas a orillas de un lago en el parque Saint James conversando como si no hubiese un después.

Tres semanas pasaron desde el primer incidente con Loup-garouker y las akumatizaciones sólo aumentaron. Ladybug y Chat Noir resultaron llevarse muy bien como dúo heroico. Se entendían con facilidad y,en parte, era por ese tipo de reuniones post peleas. Se sentaban a hablar, a poner en común el conocimiento que tenían y a entrenarse. Así, ella supo para qué podía ser de utilidad el Cataclismo de él y él, por qué se necesitaba atrapar el Akuma.

Así mismo establecieron algunas reglas entre ellos, siendo la más importante no averiguar la identidad secreta del otro; puesto no tardaron en aprender que los akumatizados iban detrás de sus poderes; sobretodo cuando los escuchaban gritar a los cuatro vientos que  _ un tal Hawk Moth _ quería sus Miraculous; como que bastante obvio. Saber quien era el otro, entonces, podría significar un problema dado que si alguno de los akumatizados tenía la puntería de tener alguna habilidad que los obligara a revelar cosas...pues Hawk Moth podría atacarlos en cualquier momento.

Los medios de comunicación, en esas semanas, no sabían cómo tomarse el hecho de que, de la noche a la mañana, hayan aparecido  _ super  _ villanos y  _ super  _ heroes. Como si con los villanos normales no tuviesen suficiente; pero alcanzaban a darles les daban cobertura y sus nombres ya eran conocidos.

Aquella madrugada, se sentaron a hablar después de un pequeño entrenamiento.

—Son polifuncionales—señaló Ladybug con su yo-yo entre las manos.

Sus ojos negros parecían mirarlo con detenimiento e interés, preguntándose como funcionaban, aunque Chat Noir no tenía idea si realmente estaba mirando el objeto y otra cosa. Él coincidió con ella recordando que, cuando lo necesitó, su bastón expulsó un rastreador del tamaño de una hormiga y pudo hacer el seguimiento desde una pantalla que el propio bastón le mostró.

—Me pregunto si responden a la necesidad del momento o vienen equipados con una serie de funciones—conjeturo él, acomodando su cabellera negra.

Por el rabillo de uno de sus ojos, la atrapó mirándolo con interés y se preguntó si aquellos ojos podían ver cosas que los humanos no. Los suyos veían distinto y mejor de lo que nunca vio  en su vida, así que… era una posibilidad.

—Posiblemente sea lo primero. Son mágicos, después de todo—continuó ella, volviendo la vista a las apuradas a su yo-yo—; quizás sea así.

Chat asintió, sin dar acuse de recibo por el detalle.

—Quizás sea cosa de probarlos—sugirió—. Hay algo que me interesa un poco más que nuestras armas, mademoiselle.

Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe y lo miró, quizás por el sol de la mañana, parecía sonrojada. Y Chat no entendía por qué si no hizo absolutamente nada. Es decir, se estuvo portando como un príncipe en todos esos días; pero uno al que no le van ni los hombres ni las mujeres. Un príncipe workaholic. Sí, eso. Sorprendente para él; pero si quería salirse con la suya, tenía que seguir un par de pasos.

—¿Y qué es?

—Si bien me parece sensato que mantengamos nuestra identidad en secreto, por todo lo que conlleva nuestra situación actual—una sonrisa y una risa cómplice en respuesta—; creo que para seguir en ese mismo nivel, debemos trasladar nuestro objeto de deseo a uno más activo y menos pasivo.

Ladybug lo miró. A veces hablaba con palabras raras y suponía que era porque tenía un mayor conocimiento en las mismas.

—¿A qué te refieres?— los hombros de Char se aflojaron un poco, desanimado por no poder ser entendido _.  _ No quería hablar como él normalmente hablaba por miedo a ponerse en evidencia.

—Sabemos que hay alguien detrás de esto y que no está akumatizando gente  porque se le canta la regalada gana —se explicó—. Deberíamos movernos  _ nosotros  _ y buscarlo a él, en vez de esperar que nos supere en batalla y nos gane.

Ladybug se acomodó los cabellos negros que parecían desordenarse con el viento y observó el horizonte mientras Chat Noir esperaba su respuesta. Ella coincidía con él, pero…

¿Cómo? ¿Por dónde empezar?

—¿Y de qué forma vas a abordar la situación?— inquirió.

Lo vio morderse el labio, un poco impotente porque ahí se le quedaba sin ideas..

—No lo sé todavía; pero si enfocamos nuestras energías en ello, en algún momento tendremos algo—se encogió de hombros.

Ladybug rió.

—Algo como  _ “desealo y el universo conspirará a tu favor” _ ?—inquirió. Chat notó lo ridículo que sonaba.

—Bueno, ya sabés como es la cosa. A veces solo quererlo te pone en camino. Esta en el inconsciente o algo así,  _ Buginette _ .

Se volvieron a mirar y se sonrieron, para reafirmar sus palabras. Justo cuando parecía que ella iba a agregar algo más, sus alarmas sonaron. No eran las de “se te está acabando la batería de tu transformación” sino, un recordatorio.

—Recuerda que toca patrullar al mediodía—ella habló y Chat Noir le guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

Clases o trabajo, ninguno de los dos iba a indagar en aquello. Ambos se pusieron de pie y chocaron sus puños, a modo de saludo, antes de marcharse dando sus saltos largos y altos en distintas direcciones.

* * *

Lily se metió en su habitación al tiempo justo que su alarma comenzaba a sonar. Destransformarse en el techo, cuidando las vistas de los demás, era un tema; más bajar del mismo y colarse por la ventana.  Tikki la acompañaba en silencio y la observaba, curiosa.

Alcanzó a apagar el celular al tercer tono y se derrumbó sobre su cama.

Dormía cuatro horas a la noche y dos cuando volvía de clases.

Y, aún así, no le alcanzaba.

Necesitaba dormir. Y comer, agregó cuando su estómago le gruñó. 

Pero más importante, dormir.

O quizás comer. No sabía. 

—Quiero morirme —musitó, Tikki la miró con lástima

—Vamos, Lily, ya le encontrarás la vuelta— Lily abrió sus ojos esmeraldas para mirar al kwami cerca de ella. Sus ojos azules eran una ternura. Un lindo peluche.

—Lo dudo, a este paso, moriré. 

Tocaron a la puerta, su madre.

—Vamos, arriba que tienen que desayunar.

La voz de Petunia se oyó, pero ella nunca supo qué dijo con exactitud. Lily resopló y se puso de pie para arrastrarse al baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha.

Sus padres poseían una floristería en una de las esquinas más hermosas de Londres, según ellos mismos y su casa quedaba justo arriba. Por lo general, ellos se levantaban antes del alba y acomodaban todo para abrir antes de despertar a las dos hijas que el matrimonio Evans poseía. Era casi un chiste que ambas hijas tuviesen nombres de flores, pero ya nadie se burlaba o hacía comentarios al respecto. Lily se encargó de eso en su momento.

Sirius, por su parte, lo tenía un poco más sencillo: no se presentaba a su casa e iba por ahí, disfrutando la libertad que el traje le confería. No padres estrictos y molestos, ningún hermano que lo vigilara, ninguna prima que se colgara de él para pedirle atención; nadie que le rompiera las gónadas por no estar haciendo lo que debería estar haciendo para estar a la altura de la _ Ancestral y Grandiosa Casa  _ de los Black.

_ Por favor.  _

Que si salía por ahí a contar que sus padres eran primos segundos, se prendía fuego todo ese caretaje aristocrático con título que no era más que un papel sellado. Podía ir a visitar a su tío, Alphard, el único tío medianamente copado, peero…

No tenía ni la más puta idea de dónde podía estar.

Y ni hablar de su prima Andrómeda; después de que se casó… ve tu a saber dónde estaba porque la muy astuta cortó todo contacto con la familia.

Él iba a hacer algo parecido: irse a lo de los Potter y no volver nunca más a esa mansión negra y oscura. Pero no contaba con que James y sus padres desaparecieran sin dejar rastro de la faz de la tierra. Puta vida, puta suerte.

Ahora que tenía poderes al alcance de su mano, pensaba usarlos para buscar a James y su familia. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Ser un héroe modelo le serviría para armar una reputación y nadie iría tras él o lo cuestionaria cuando encontrase al responsable,

_ y lo hiciese pagar _ .

Observó a la distancia, a Remus saliendo de su casa, y no lo pensó dos veces. Bajó de un salto a una cuadra, en un callejón olvidado y se destransformó. Plagg lo miró con esa mirada suya de que sabía de qué iba y Sirius le sonrió en respuesta.

Lo bien que iba a pasarla con él.

Trotó la distancia que lo separaba de Remus y llamó su atención.

—¿Hay algún incendio?—como respuesta recibió un empujón amistoso—; no, en serio te pregunto. Nunca estás tan temprano fuera de la cama.

—No me pintó quedarme demasiado tiempo en casa—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Otra vez?

Sirius asintió, pasándose la lengua por los dientes y haciendo que un bultito se evidenciara alrededor de sus labios. Remus suspiró.

—Puedes venir a casa cuando quieras, lo sabes.

—Nah— se negó con sencillez—; todo bien, pero a Lyall no le agrado.

—Quizás porque lo llamas Lyall—señaló.

—Está demasiado acostumbrado a que le digan Teniente, en mi opinión—Remus hizo silencio para otorgarle la razón del comentario.

—¿Tus cosas?

—Las dejé en casa de Peter después de clase. Me las olvidé a decir verdad.

—¿Le escribiste para avisarle?

—Nah.

—¿Quieres que le escriba?

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Poco le importaban las clases y, por consecuencia, sus pertenencias. Remus lo miró, suspicaz.

—¿En qué piensas?—inquirió. Sirius lo miró de soslayo y le sonrió ladino.

—En que estamos en el momento y en la edad ideal para resolver misterios no-resueltos—respondió, moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo.

El rostro de Remus fue cambiando gradualmente hasta tener dibujada una sonrisa ancha.

—Así sí que dan pocas ganas de dormir

Sirius asintió varias veces.

* * *

McGonagall explicaba la nueva fórmula, cuando escuchó una suave respiración en donde debía haber silencio absoluto. Se dio vuelta y observó a Evans durmiendo sobre su pupitre. Contrario a lo que todas las miradas esperaban, ella suspiró y se volvió a la clase. No fue hasta que sonó el recreo que se volvió a la chica durmiente para encontrar, además, a Black durmiendo, disimulado por Remus y Peter.

—Afuera—susurró, haciendo que ambos chicos se marcharan con cierta pena.

Dejó caer dos gruesos libros sobre la mesa más cercana a ellos, si el ruido no los despertaba, sí lo haría el temblor. Ambos jóvenes se irguieron asustados, no creyendo que se habían dormido en primer lugar.

Minerva los miró. Cada uno, en sus distintos asientos, le devolvieron la mirada.

—Aprecio mucho que le dediques tu tiempo libre a reforzar tu educación, Srta. Evans, pero nada le servirá si se duerme en clases—puntualizó—; y vaya M-Dios a saber en qué anda metido usted, joven Black. 

—Nada profesora—Sirius hizo su mejor intento de parecer inocente, aunque fuese inútil para su fama.

—En horario de clases, despiertos. Ambos—hablo con un tono severo, pero pausado—; cambien la dieta o sus horarios de sueño; hagan más ejercicio si lo necesitan, pero no pueden quedarse dormidos en clase y arruinar sus futuros.

—Sí, profesora—ambos murmuraron al unísono.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir—advirtió mientras se deslizaba hacia la sala de profesores.

Sirius miró a Lily y soltó una risa.

—Así que por fin tu perfección se mancha y duermes en clase, ¿Eh, Evans?

—Vete al infierno, Black.

—Me hace dudar de si realmente te quedaste hasta tarde adelantando tarea, señorita perfección—continuó

Lily hizo un intento de ponerse de pie, pero Sirius lo hizo más rápido. Ella dejó el espacio para que se retirara rápido de su vista y del aula.

—¿No estarás… no sé, moviéndote por ahí, sola… en la noche?—pero Sirius no se alejó. Se inclinó sobre ella.

—No sé de qué hablas—en su mochila, Tikki contenía el aliento. Lily estaba nerviosa y por eso se negaba a mirarlo.

—Vamos, que todos dicen que estabas colada por Jamie—un ligero cabeceó y un guiño de sus ojos cansados, ojerosos—, ahora que el caso cerró, debes estar penando por ahí.

Lily lo miró, muchísimo más calmada.

—Ah, era eso

—Eh… si ¿Que esperabas?

—¡Nada! Nada, nada—se apuró a responder.

Sirius sonrió, ladino. Eran demasiados nadas para que sea nada. Aún así, no la siguió.

—Es una lástima; porque él estaba coladito por vos.

Bueno, un poco. Plagg se destornillaba de la risa en su escondite. Lily se puso de pie de un golpe casi llevándose puesta la cabeza de Black en el camino, que ni se movió.

—Deja de decir estupideces; Ja-Potter no me interesaba.

—Es una lástima, porque a Peter le gustan los hombres, a Remus, las menores y a mí, no me gustan las pelirrojas.

Lily soltó aire, conteniendo la risa.

—El universo no gira en torno a ti y tus amigos.

—No el universo-universo; pero bastante segura que tú universo sí— Lily puso los ojos en blanco y expresión de hastío.

Cuanto amaba Sirius sacarla de las casillas.

—Igual, es una lastima—con cierto desinterés, miró sus uñas para buscar si alguna tenía mugre—; con Remus y Peter vamos a empezar a-bueno, pero si no te interesa… no creo que quieras oirlo.

Lily lo miró, en todo su enojo, había curiosidad. Sirius la observó levantando la vista, pero sin mirarla directamente, sonrió, negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista a sus manos. Ella iba a ser muy orgullosa para preguntar, peeeeero…

—La verdad es que podríamos hacerlo solo con Remus y Peter, pero… y no lo tomes como que estoy diciendo que eres imprescindible, así que, que no se te suba a la cabeza-

—Ve al grano Black—ella lo interrumpió.

—Nos vendría bien tu intelecto para averiguar lo que le ocurrió a Jamie—respondió sin dudar.

Silencio. Los ojos verdes de Lily buscaron la mentira, la trampa en los de Sirius. Él, no le dijo nada, se la quedó mirando a la espera de su respuesta.

—No hagas esas bromas.

—No es una broma. Ahora que el caso está cerrado, no cometeremos ningún crimen a la hora de meter nuestras hermosas narices, y la de Peter, para resolverlo nosotros.

—¿¡Estás loco!?—la exclamación de Lily se escuchó a varios pasillos y clases de distancia.

—Lily—una voz grave se asomó al umbral de la puerta.

La piel de cera, el cabello negro y grasiento, los ojos carentes de algún tipo de emoción estaban a la vista de ambos. Sirius no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco por tan poco cuidado personal. Lily se movió unos centímetros y vio a Severus esperando por ella. 

A su lado, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros se asomaba con un poco de timidez y preocupación.

—Sev, Alice—ella saludó.

—¿Algún problema?—inquirió con una voz grave y oscura.

—No, no; ahí voy.

Ella tomó sus cosas y miró a Sirius de reojo. Antes de que se alejara completamente de él, alcanzó a tomarla del brazo. Los ojos esmeraldas lo miraron al mismo tiempo que sentía las agujas de los ojos de Severus sobre él.

—Lo digo en serio—le susurró, sin dejar de verla con expresión de seriedad—; podemos hacerlo nosotros solos; pero serías de gran ayuda para encontrar a James. En serio.

Ella se soltó, sin decirle nada y se alejó sin sacar la vista de él, para disgusto de Severus. Sirius la siguió con la mirada, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Aquél trío se marchó del aula, dejándolo solo; aunque los rostros de Peter y Remus no tardaron en aparecer por la puerta, siguiendo con la mirada donde sea que estaban Lily y Severus.

—¿Y?—inquirió Remus, con curiosidad.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

—Nada; le dije.

—¿Y? ¿Ella dijo algo?—Peter era de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, bastante bien parecido de no  ser por los dientes prominentes y una nariz demasiado… vistosa.

—No, Snivellus interrumpió con la chica nueva—Sirius hizo una mueca y los otros dos suspiraron.

—Tenes que ir más al grano, ¿sabes? Deja de darle vueltas al asunto molestándola—reprendió el castaño, y Sirius se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Meh, yo la veo más que él; eventualmente me responderá—sacó una mano y les dio palmadas en la espalda a ambos—¿vamos por algo de comer?

—Son las diez de la mañana.

—Ideal momento para un bocadillo ¿no?

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí, sin duda, la más extraña joya que se me ha pasado por la cabeza escribir. Créditos a Acuinipuini por ser gestora de la idea. MiraculousLadybug!AU ¿A dónde quiero ir con esto? No tengo la más perra idea, pero sé dos cosas: habrá SiriusxLily y las actualizaciones serán mensuales xD


End file.
